<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Adam by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324577">Baby Adam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Bathroom Control, Bladder Control, Diapers, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, Laxatives, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omorashi, Pee, Scat, ddlb, poop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam makes a mess and Dom puts him in diapers.</p><p>Part 2 of the 50 shades of pink series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon Dom returned with a plate of food glass of beer and bottle  of pills he handed the contents to Adam and sat him up in bed.</p><p>But before Adam could enjoy his meal he had to take care of some important bissnuess."Umm Dom I realy need to go,"Adam wimpred as he squirmed against  his restraints his bladder was full to capasity.</p><p>Dom grinned "I am sorry sugar plum but I will not allow it you will just have to hold it untill after you finish your lunch".</p><p>"But I cant Dom,"Adam pleaded.</p><p>Dom just shook his head "sorry but thats not going to happen,"he sighed.</p><p>"Why dont you eat and take your mind of it,"Dom said.</p><p>Adam couldnt take it anymore he realy needed go but couldnt there was nothing left for him to do but cry and wait for his full bladder to release.</p><p>Adam sighed and took a small bite of the food on the plate when he swallowed his stomach instantly cramped making his already full bladder feel worse.</p><p>Eventuly Adam couldnt handle it any more his bladder gave in and he ended up weting the white bed sheets but that was not the worse part whatever was in that food caused his stomach to cramp again but this time a load of runny shit came, pushing out the butt plug that was still in him.</p><p>"Oh fuck,"Adam groaned as he finished messing the bed.</p><p>Adam cried out in utter agony he hated the feeling of the wet pee and mushy poo on his bare bum.</p><p>"Naughty boy you couldnt even hold it untill after you finished your lunch,"Dom scolded.</p><p>"Looks like Mr. Adam Warrington is nothing more than a big baby I will have to put you in diapers,"Dom spoke as he went to get some cleaning supplies for Adam's mess.</p><p>After Dom cleaned up the bed and Adam he put the older man in a diaper with pink bunnies on it and placed a binky gag in his mouth.</p><p>Adam sobbed he felt so small he was a grown man in his 20s and shouldnt be wearing diapers but Dom thought other wise.</p><p>"There there baby its going to be ok,"Dom wispred as he made up a bottle of laxatives for Adam to take. </p><p>"If your a good boy and drink all of your bottle then I will take you to the park,"Dom chirped he left the room  to put on his shoes. </p><p>Adam hung his head and did as he was told knowing full well what would happen if he disobeyed Dom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>